My Lady
by crossXdeep
Summary: You are Sebastian's new mistress. What are your first orders? You x Sebastian


**My Lady**

_crossXdeep_

Hey guys, Yuki here~ It's been awhile since I wrote anything and the first thing I write is a lemon o-o;; haha. Even though I like Ciel better, I think Sebastian is just sexy. So please enjoy and comment~ ^_^

* * *

I bowed to my mistress. "As you wish," I told her, watching as she zoned out from her spot in the pool.

I tugged off my gloves with my teeth, watching her unmoving form as my gloves slowly came off.

She looked over at me and turned to situate herself in front of me. "I'm ready, please be gentle Sebastian."

I nodded, bowing to her briefly before pulling her onto her feet. "Then shall I start drying you?" I asked, watching as her small, frail body shivered under my touches.

"Yes, please do."

I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand before leaning over to lick the water droplets that fell onto my hand. I leaned over, pressing my lips over the droplets on her forehead and cheeks, pulling her to the bedroom across the hallway.

I peeled away her swimsuit, watching as her expressionless face looked up at me. I want to be able to successfully make her cry out my name, gasp me and call for me over and over, falling victim to every touch i give her. I want to be able to control the young mistress with my own two hands.

She shivered slightly, but not enough for me to feel proud about. I leaned over, suckling on her breasts before pressing kisses all over her collarbone. "Shall I dry my lady on the bed?"

She nodded silently, climbing into bed without needing my assistance. She went on all fours, turning back to look at me as she held my gloves between her lips. "Please do it with care," she murmured, pulling the gloves on.

My blank expression watched as she swayed her hips in front of my face, touching herself with my own gloves.

My pants grew tighter and I pressed my knee on the bed, touching her swaying hips gently. "How much do you want this?" I asked, looking up at her face.

"Really badly," she answered, turning back onto her back and pulling me on top of her, her eye glowing. "This is an order, pull off all your clothes, sebastian."

I smirked and reached for the buttons of my shirt before my hands were removed and replaced with smaller hands. My mistress unbuttoned my vest slowly, looking at me with her piercing blue eyes. "Sebastian, you're really not doing your job," she smirked, her expression changing for once.  
I grunted and kicked off my pants, pressing my lips hungrily to hers before pulling off all my clothes.

"Excuse me, my lady, I shall do better…" I told her, swiftly pressing my body against hers.

She whimpered quietly, too quietly to suit my just the feel of her skin on mine made my skin catch on fire. "Just keep bearing it a little longer, my lady." She nodded, never tearing her gaze away from mine.

Such a troublesome mistress, I mused to myself. But she sure knows how to make me erect. I like challenges.

She brushed her knee against my erection. "Hm, already this hard? Should i relieve you of this pain?" She questioned, looking at me with a serious expression.

I smirked, pressing my middle finger into her warmth. "Ah, but aren't you still so wet? I should take my time to properly dry you," I told her, fingering circles around her warmth.

She bit on her bottom lip, looking innocent for once. Boy, my mistress is a tease. This surely is amusing. "Hn, you should show an expression like that more often, my lady."

"Shut up," she hissed, her cheeks red. "Don't embarrass me, you idiot."

I chuckled. "As you wish, my lady."

I slipped my fingers into her warmth, swirlng them inside her warmth. She bit on her bottom lip again, arching her back.

"Nnn"

She struggled to say something.

"What is it, my lady?"

she shook her head. "Shut up, keep moving."

I chuckled, knowing that she was urging me to make love with her already. "Of course, as you say, my lady."

I pulled my fingers out, holding them in front of her face. She stared at me before looking at my fingers, leaning up to lick my fingers before she went on to sucking and nibbling on them.

I pulled them away, pressing my lips to her as I swiftly entered her. I groaned, "you're so tight."

"Don't say such embarrassing things!"She didn't want to say it hurt, I could tell. She was wincing and holding in tears.

I stayed inside her, waiting patiently.

"What are you doing, Sebastian. This is an order, make love with me!"

I stared at her, smirking lightly. "As you wish, my lady." I thrusted into her, watching as she cried under my body.

I pressed kisses along her forehead, watching as she suddenly got used to the pleasure. "Faster, sebastian!"

I rolled my hips into hers, watching each expression she made.

Her warmth was so tight, so hot and sticky, my length was rapidly growing.

"Se-SEBASSSSTIAN~~~~~" she cried, coming.

I smirked and thrusted into her a couple more times before I came after her.

"Nnn… this is an order, sebastian, stay by my side always…"

I smirked. "As you wish, my lady," I pressed a kiss to her forehead, "until the day you die."


End file.
